Does This Feel Wrong?
by CrazyKindaGurl
Summary: Damon is happy for the first time in almost 170 years - he has Elena, but there's a problem. The sire bond. How can Elena convince him it's real? Well, there are a few things she can do... A smutty one-shot, set directly after 4x08. Enjoy! Rated M for a reason.


**_A/n; Just a little smutty one shot I decided to write, which picks up where 4x08 left off. Reviews and such are greatly appreciated! _**

**_Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries show or books. If I did, Delena would have happened a long time ago. I'm just a fangirl with an undying love for her OTP, as well as for writing._**

**Does this feel wrong?**

"Does this feel wrong?"

What a question. Damon Salvatore had never felt as conflicted as he did in that moment. No. Of course it didn't feel wrong. Nothing had ever felt so right. But when she was sired to him...it_ was_ wrong. He had to do this right. He wanted it to be real.

The only problem? This was Elena. Elena, who he'd done so much for. Elena, whom he felt so much love that at times he couldn't even handle it. How could he leave her? How could he tell her to never think of him again, to move on and be happy? Because for the first time in over 165 years, Damon himself was happy. But so was she. They were happy together, but he couldn't help thinking, with the sire bond...

"Does_ this_ feel wrong?" Elena asked again, putting a hand to his cheek. His eyes scanned her face, features full of conflicted emotions.

"Elena..." he began, but she cut him off.

"No, Damon. I won't let you do this. It's real. All of it. Let me show you just how real it is." Before he could even react, her lips had descended on his.

Of course, he kissed her back. How could he not? Up until recently, the three small kisses they'd shared had been some of the best moments of his life – as a human, and as a vampire. He'd treasured them, especially recently, when he'd thought they'd never share such a moment again. Even now, when they'd kissed countless times in the last twenty four hours, he appreciated every second. So how could he refuse?

The short answer was simple; he couldn't. And so his mouth moved in time with hers, as though they were born to be this way. It was the easiest, most effortless thing imaginable.

The kiss that had started out gentle soon turned heated and Elena's hand moved from his cheek to his hair, weaving her fingers in his dark locks, pulling his face to hers. Her tongue traced his lips, begging for entrance, and Damon willingly opened his mouth, unable to help the small moan that left him as she explored him.

The moan only seemed to egg the newly turned vampire on even more, as she deepened the kiss, her spare hand slipping up his shirt, tracing patterns on his chest, nails scratching lightly. Damon soon lost any restraint he had, lost entirely in her, all thoughts of the sire bond gone – this was right. He knew it was. Nothing that felt so damned good could be wrong.

In seconds, he had her against the wall, deepening the kiss, one hand holding her face to his while the other grasped her behind. They continued to kiss, and she had his shirt ripped open in seconds, awarding her with a whimper from Damon.

Suddenly, Elena pulled back, breathing heavily as she met his lust filled gaze. "Come with me. Let me show you how right this is."

Damon could only stare as she took his hand, leading him up the stairs and into his – or rather,_ their_ – room.

She pulled him onto the bed, not hesitating in rolling on top of him. Elena hovered over him, brown eyes taking him in, marvelling in his beauty. She ridded him of the remainder of his shirt, and straight away worked at his belt buckle. Within a few moments, her nimble hands had his trousers and underwear off, exposing him for her eyes to see.

The time for watching him in awe was gone, though – now she had to get to work. Elena pushed him back onto the bed, hovering over him. She started at his neck, kissing downwards, soon coming to his chest. She made sure to pay extra attention to his nipples, tugging lightly at one of them with her teeth, before continuing to kiss her way down his body, pausing at his stomach. "Does this feel wrong?" the girl asked, in an almost demanding tone.

Damon, who had been unable to stop the small noises that had left him as she worked at his body, only moaned in reply, a hand already clutching at the bed sheet for dear life, as his breathing grew more and more ragged.

Elena, taking that for an answer, continued to kiss downwards, placing light butterfly kisses on the inside on each of his thighs, creeping dangerously close to his privates. Gently, she planted one soft kiss on the tip of his erect member, smirking triumphantly as he let out a small cry.

"Does _this_ feel wrong?" Elena asked, with a tone of innocence, looking up at him. "Answer me, Damon! Does this feel wrong?"

"No," Damon finally moaned, leaning his head back against the pillows. "No. It feels good. So, so good..."

Elena grinned once more as he answered her. "Good. Then I'll continue." Without any hesitation, she took his member between her lips, taking just his head at first, before slowly taking him further.

Damon cried out loudly, back arching off the bed, both hands now clutching at the sheets, nails scraping, doing anything for release. His reactions encouraged her further, and she took more and more of him, before she had almost taken the whole of him inside her mouth.

Damon's hand went to her head, knotting in her hair, nails digging into her scalp as he followed and guided her bobbing head, constant noises leaving him now. Everything else had faded away; the only thing that existed was him, and the girl he loved. "Elena...so good," he breathed with a small moan.

It wouldn't take a lot more for him to break, and Elena knew that – she could feel it. Knowing this, her teeth scraped lightly against his member, before one of her hands grasped his testicles, massaging lightly. It was then that she took him in entirely, and just as his member hit the back of her throat, Damon broke.

His cries were near screams as he came, spilling himself down her mouth, writhing on the bed as he reached Oblivion. Elena swallowed it all, before pulling back when he was done, licking her lips. "Yum."

It took Damon a while to recover, waves of pleasure crashing over him. When he did, he glanced up at the girl just in time to see her finish swallowing his seed, and that set him back another few moments, moaning and gasping "God, that's hot."

Elena simply grinned, and climbed up to lie next to him, resting her head on his chest as she looked up at him, adoration clear upon her face. "I told you this was right," she murmured, eyes locking with his.

Damon let out a small sigh, eyes closing, but it was not one of exasperation or negativity – instead, it was one of content, despite everything that had happened. At least for tonight, in his tired and glowing post-orgasm state, he didn't have to think about it. "Thank you for that," he replied quietly, the only thing he could say in that moment.

"Anytime. You know I'd do anything for the person I love," Elena replied without thinking.

Damon's eyes shot open, as he turned to look down at her. "What did you say?" he asked, sure he must have misheard.

Elena, thinking about what she had just said, hesitated for only a second, but soon she recovered. "I said I'd do anything for the person I love. That person's you. I...I love you, Damon. I really do. And it's not because of the sire bond. It doesn't affect emotions and besides, I felt the same when I was human. It's just taken me a while to realize that. I told you – this is real, and it's right. I'm in love with you, Damon Salvatore, and don't you forget it."

Damon was utterly stunned, his face full of pure disbelief. But then, his expression split into a large grin, and his lips crashed down upon hers, kissing her lightly. When he broke the kiss, his blue eyes met her brown, and he responded with just four words; "I love you too."

As Elena settled back down onto his chest, eyes closed, and he felt his own do the same, body exhausted from a long day, Damon couldn't help but think that despite everything that had happened, everything that had been revealed, he had never been happier. Because Elena Gilbert loved him – truly loved him, and had even as a human – and he loved her, and that had nothing to do with the sire bond and everything to do with their true feelings.

This most certainly did not feel wrong.


End file.
